Belladonna strikes back
by ultraninetales
Summary: Vullen and Lucario are finally on there first date. but what they don't realize is an old enemy lurks around the corner. plus Ninetales has discovered a strange marking on the top of his right paw. who is responsible for the strange marking? what does this enemy want with the new couple? let's find out.
1. Chapter 1 prolouge

**Chapter1: prologue **

**Belladonna strikes back**

**Written by ultraninetales**

**It has been 2 months since Diaz joined the family and things have been pretty quiet. So everyone thinks. **

**Unknown location**

Demon Belladonna paced back and forth grumbling to herself thinking of revenge on Nintales and his friends. As demon Belladonna paced Belladonna stared at a large screen looking at the streets of San Francisco pondering while learning info on the heroes' location.

"Gahhh," yelled demon Belladonna, "I can't take it anymore where are they?!"

"Patience," replied Belladonna, "they will surface eventually don't forget they took away my warrior."

"Pfft" snarled demon Belladonna.

"LOOK" yelled demon Belladonna pointing at the screen with one paw on top of Belladonnas' office chair.

Belladonna gasped at the sight of her old warrior with a lucario holding hands walking down the street.

"This is perfect," said Belladonna grinning looking at a glass case holding 2 amulets, "I'll take my warrior back along with one more and I'll have them lead me to the white ninetales."

"But how will you get them to wear them?" Asked demon Belladonna.

"Don't worry," replied Belladonna walking over to the amulets picking them up and disguising them as tiki heads and herself as a pokemon who looked like she came from Hawaii, "I have a plan."

Both laughed manically as Belladonna disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**To be continued **


	2. Chapter 2 is this how all first dates go

**Chapter2: is this how all first dates go?**

**Looks like Belladonna is back to take her revenge. Will she succeed or will she fail. Let's find out.**

**Fox manor training grounds**

Crimson Ninetales was smashing the attacking dummies left and right while on a balcony above angel Charlie was controlling the robots by remote and Annabelle was on a laptop monitoring Ninetales' power levels through two bracelets on his wrists and bellow Shaina, Eevee, Charlie, and Sasha were watching Ninetales behind a blast shielded window.

"Hey," asked Sasha, "where's Vullen and lucario?"

Everyone looked around and saw them no where.

"There they are." pointed eevee down towards the beach at the bottom of the cliff.

Sure enough there they were lying on the beach together. The two have been close ever since about a month ago when Vullen told lucario she was sorry for following him around it was because she didn't want to die alone then lucario realized neither did he they hugged and they blushed and they knew they would always be together. The others on top of the cliff saw Vullens' head jerk up and they all backed away trying not to look creepy.

"Well," yawned Vullen getting up, "we'd better get back"

"Alright" replied lucario.

And the two headed towards the street.

"You know," said Vullen looking up at the sky, "we haven't even gone on a date yet."

Lucario gasped, "Your right how about a movie?"

"Alright," giggled Vullen blushing, "I'll go ask Ninetales, after a shower….. You too hot shot."

**Fox manor training grounds**

Vullen walked onto the balcony to see ninetales working himself to tears. "Oh hi Vullen, whats up?" Asked angel Charlie.

"Is ninetales almost done?" replied Vullen.

"Yeah just now actually" as angel Charlie finished he pushed a button and all the robots fell to the ground and Vullen ran down to ninetales who was sweating more than Charlie when Sasha scolds him.

"Oh (pant) hey (pant) Vullen (pant) whats (pant) up." Panted Ninetales.

"Oh this that and um (cough) lucario asked me out. What?" replied Vullen looking back and forth nervously?

Ninetales' eyes lit up, "that's great you have my permission to go just be careful I sense evil is ready to resurface at any moment. But take this," ninetales tossed a miracle dog tag towards his sister, "if there's trouble call me. Alright?"

"Ok." said Vullen liking ninetales on the cheek.

"**VULLEN,"** yelled lucario, "oh there you are c'mon lets go."

"Bye bro." waved Vullen.

"Do you trust her?" asked Charlie.

"Yeah Ninetales I got a chill in my spine. And you know that's always trouble." commented Itchy.

Ninetales just stood on his hind legs with his right arm across his chest and his left paw on his chin, "hmmm, eevee follow them and take this" as he tossed an earpiece to eevee, "contact us if something goes wrong and hurry."

"Right" saluted eevee as he ran off following Vullen

"So do you trust her?" Asked Charlie again.

"I do," replied Ninetales, "it's the streets I don't trust."

"Hey Ninetales where'd you get that tattoo?" asked Bessie

"Where!?" asked ninetales frantically.

"On your right paw" said Bess.

Ninetales looked at his paw and gasped to see the outline of four triangles.

"That's interesting" said ninetales examining his paw.

**Streets of San Francisco**

Vullen and lucario where walking down the street talking and giggling while eevee followed them he was humming the James bonds theme to himself hiding behind cars and taking ally ways using quick attack so he wouldn't lose his target.

"(metal gear incoming call sound) (we'll call it beep)" The earpiece rang in eevee's ear eevee pushed the ear piece to make it stop but instead when he pushed it made a crackling noise and then Ninetales' voice was heard, "eevee, come in eevee, this is ninetales."

"I hear you ninetales, and can you call me snake please oh pretty please?" responded eevee.

"Fine"

"So whats up"

"I need a report"

"There just talking, wait who's that? I got to go."

"Wait who snake respond, snake **SNAAKE!"**

Eevee perked his ears up and looked into the ally way to see Vullen and lucario talking to a pokemon from Hawaii.

"Aloha couple," said belladonna in disguise, "are you new couple or old?"

"New" replied lucario.

"Well," The pokemon said, "It is custom for all couples to wear these" she dangled two tiki charms in front of them.

"Oh thank you"

"Try them on"

"Ok"

When they put them on belladonna laughed.

Vullen gasped, "I know that laugh." Snarled Vullen as she fell to her knees weak with her head spinning.

"Right you are my dear long lost slave and you brought me a new warrior. Thank you." laughed belladonna

"Now rise slaves and serve me forever." Said belladonna in a sweet silky voice.

The two calmed down and kneeled with there heads down, "yes mistress, what is your bidding?"

"Bring me the head of ninetales and all his friends." Laughed belladonna.

"Yes mistress," bowed lucario and Vullen as they turned the corner and left belladonna who had diapered in a cloud of smoke.

Eevee was running as fast as he could and touched the earpiece

(Crackle) "Eevee thank goodness whats wrong" asked ninetales

"Something big tell everyone to prepare for attack ill explain later snake out."(Crackle)

"Snake respond snake, snake **SNAAKE!"**

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3 prepare for battle ninetales

**Chapter 3:** **prepare for battle Ninetales**

**Vullen and lucario have just been tricked into putting on the Amulets of Asmodeus and now head towards the hiding place of ninetales and the others. Luckily eevee has warned everyone of the attack.**

(Authors note: sorry this chapter took so long I latterly sat at my desk for three hours a day with my tiny notebook page blank, enjoy .)

**Fox manner living room**

Eevee came barging in through the giant double doors of the front yelling, "**BELLADONA IS BACK! BELLADONA IS BACK!"**

"**WHAT WHERE?" **yelled Ninetales getting out of a chair.

"(Huff) Vullen(huff) lucario(cough) slaves!"

"Alright ill take care of it"

"**NO!"**

"Why not I'm strong enough?"

"Because they have blades and they are better. I have something that can help . Follow me."

Ninetales and the others followed eevee to the garage where no one had been in months. Eevee turned on the lights revealing a large chest in the middle of the room.

"Go on open it was supposed to be your birthday present Ninetales but I guess you'll need it now more then ever I guess." Eevee said with a sigh.

"Ok" said Ninetales walking over to the chest.

Ninetales opened the chest slowly and gasped at what was inside.

"What is it,?" asked Shaina walking up to Nineatles' side and she gasped as well at the sight, " eevee where did you get this?" asked Shaina.

"What is it?" everybody asked looking at Ninetales.

Ninetales began lifting the object slowly and then pointed towards the sky. Everyone gasped at the sight of a sword that gleamed as sunshine hit it. Ninetales put on the strap that held the sword on his back.

"Ninetales your tattoo is glowing!" gasped Bess

"Huh, **GAHHH!"** yelled Ninetales falling to the ground holding his head.

"**NINETALES!"** yelled Shaina kneeling to aid her fallen loved one.

**Ninetales' mind**

(Whispering noises) flashes of people fighting with sword where the only things going through Ninetales' aching mind. And then a voice said through all the noise and confusion, "You got to fight to save your loved ones take sword in hand and let the teachings of old flow through you."

**Fox manner garage**

Ninetales awoke and jumped into a front flip sword spin combo and landed on his feet. Then spun his sword backward twice and made the sword go into its resting place.

"Ninetales where did you learn to do that?" asked Shaina.

"I don't know I guess I've always known." Replied Ninetales looking at the strange tattoo fade away slowly.

"So what are you going to do about Vullen and lucario?" asked Kristen.

Ninetales didn't respond just continued to look at the fading tattoo and the clenched his paw.

"**NINETALES WHERE HOME!" **yelled Vullens' voice from the living room.

"Let the game begin." Sighed ninetales.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4 attack of the slaves

**Chapter4: attack of the slaves**

**Ninetales now has a sword to protect him from the slaves that have come for him. What will he do? Will they be freed? Let's find out! **

**Fox manor living room**

Vullen and lucario tried to look as unhypnotized as possible.

"Where is he?" asked lucario.

"I don't know but he can't be far" replied Vullen.

Ninetales was upstairs planning with the others on how to carry out the plan on taking them out without killing them. , "ok everyone got it?" asked ninetales. , "got it" replied everyone else. , "ok break"

"**WHERE ARE YOU NINETALES!"** shouted Vullen.

"Right here" said ninetales appearing behind them with teleport with his sword in paw.

"So you got a sword now," snarled Vullen, "it won't serve as much help"

"I'll give you both one chance to return to the light" said ninetales raising his sword above his head pointing it at them.

They just looked at him then at each other then laughed manically.

"Fine have it your way," ninetales transformed into crimson ninetales, "but know this I'm not afraid to strike you down!"

"Fine by me" replied Vullen drawing her blade.

Lucario drew his but was attacked by angel Charlie with a broad sword that he grabbed from one of the knights in the living room.

"It's just you and me now" grinned Ninetales.

They both put two paws on their blades and hen put the blades on their side and charged at each other. Ninetales levitated towards her and she ran. They clashed swords and pushed. They backed up and disappeared ninetales was using teleport and Vullen was using quick attack. The others watching heard the blades clashing against each other but didn't see them.

Lucario and angel Charlie where launching orbs from the tips of their blades at each other. Both tired they threw down their swords formed orbs and charged. They were launched and angel Charlie flew back and slid across the table, lucario picked up his sword and took a large leap towards angel Charlie. Angel Charlie launched an orb and made lucario drop his sword and fly upwards and broke through the roof, angel Charlie spread his wings and flew after him.

Ninetales fell out of the sky and slammed against the ground Vullen took a large leap towards an unconscious ninetales, "**YOU'RE FINISHED!"** shouted Vullen. Ninetales' tattoo glowed and a see through triforce blocked Vullens' attack and shot her through the backyard door and on to the ground, "**WHAT WAS THAT?!" **screamed Vullen getting up. It was raining outside but Vullen didn't care. Ninetales was getting up and saw Vullen screaming outside he teleported to the roof top and fired his super laser. It was a direct hit and when the smoke cleared Vullen was unharmed she was about to attack but lucario landed in front of her. Angel Charlie dove down towards the ground straightened out and tackled lucario but his tail was grabbed by Vullen and she spun him in circles and used seismic toss. But was caught by ninetales, "you ok?" asked nintales panting, "I'm fine," replied angel Charlie, "they're too strong what are we going to do." "I got an idea come here" said ninetales they started whispering.

"**HEY SPICE GIRLS YOU GUNNA SWAP RECIPIES ALL DAY OR ARE WE GOING TO FIGHT!"** yelled Vullen.

"Let's go" said ninetales. Ninetales grabbedangel Charlie and flew up angel Charlie formed an orb and ninetales screamed, "**SEISMIC TOSS!"** threw angel Charlie towards the two; "**HAHA DO YOU THINK THAT WILL WORK!"** laughed Vullen. While the two were focused on angel Charlie ninetales had teleported behind them and slashed lucario in the back making him fall. Vullen turned and slashed ninetales repeatedly but then realized that angel Charlie was flying right from behind her and when she turned around she was tackled. While the two wrestled ninetales was slowly rising, but was hit in the stomach with an orb thrown by lucario which launched him into the ocean.

"**NINETALES!"** screamed Shaina trying to go out there to help but was held back by Sasha. "**Let me go!"**

"I can't do that sis" replied Sasha.

"Why not!" demanded Shaina.

"Because that water will kill you"

Shaina was crying while angel Charlie was pined down by Vullen while lucario was lifting ninetales out of the water with an orb. Ninetales was out cold, "**VULLEN LET'S GO WE HAVE WHAT WE CAME FOR!"** shouted lucario holding ninetales up.

The two disappeared along with ninetales, "**NOOOOOOOOO!" **shouted Shaina.

"Now how do we find him?" asked eevee on top of his moms head.

Kristen picked up the sword ninetales had dropped and closed her eyes, the sword levitated with a blue aura around it. She opened her eyes and said, "I know where to find him"

"Alright then," said angel Charlie clenching his fists with a look in his eye that could cut a brick in half, "let's go"

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5 ancient secrets revealed

**Chapter 5: ancient secrets revealed!**

**Ninetales has been kidnapped by lucario and Vullen. Unable to do anything in an unconscious state Kristen has pinpointed his location and now they all rush to the scene where they hope they aren't too late.**

**Unknown location**

Ninetales woke up expecting to be in his bed but instead was in a large field filled with flowers and butterflies swarmed him.

"Where am I" he thought.

He started to wander the field. Eventually he spotted an unusual gold light and rushed towards it. He gasped at the sight of the triforce floating on the top of the hill. He felt an urge to touch it. An urge that he couldn't explain.

When he reached out to it his tattoo glowed and the triforce grew brighter until it became only but a blinding white light. Through the light ninetales saw a strange golden figure.

"Hello you there" called ninetales to the strange figure.

The light dimmed and turned and the field became visible again there floating in front of the triforce was the golden figure.

"Who are you?" asked ninetales moving slowly towards the figure.

"I am farone, the golden goddess of courage. And you ninetalesuk are one of the three blessed ones." Replied the figure.

Ninetales stood there in shock. "Me what do you mean, blessed one."

"All will be revealed in due time but right now we have a dilemma…. Well actually a few."

"What do you mean?'

"Well for one you are being held hostage right now out there, another is that your sister is about to be lost forever in the darkness, and there is a seal cast upon your earth. This is why we haven't been able to contact you."

"Ok, ok so what do we do?"

"Let's deal with two at once right now. You can free yourself and your sister when you leave the sacred realm."

"How?"

"When you leave here you will be awake for a brief moment use your gift to bring light back into her world. The rest will become clear when the time comes."

Ninetales began vanishing. "Wait how do I talk to you again!" before she could answer she was gone.

**Belladonnas hideout**

"Will you two hurry up!?" Yelled an all too familiar voice.

"He is regaining unconsciousness" said the voice of Vullen.

Ninetales reached for his sister's paw and griped on and activated his triforce. This brought Vullen to her knees. Her eyes turned from blood red back to blue. Ninetales' head fell back and passed out again.

Vullen held her head and groaned. "Where am I?" she then saw lucario coming towards her with blood red eyes. Vullen started to wonder about this.

"Are you ready?" asked lucario.

"Ready, ready for what?" replied Vullen.

"Don't you remember we are going to extract the ancient powers right out of this white fool"

"I can't let you do that, wait a minute." Vullen reached for the amulet around lucario's neck and pulled. Snapping the chain.

"Where am I?" Asked lucario.

"I don't know but we have to get ninetales out of here" replied Vullen.

Lucario nodded and grabbed ninetales' hind legs and Vullen grabbed his front paws and they ran out of the ware house.

**Streets of San Francisco**

"Down this alley!" said Kristen leading every one towards where she detected ninetales.

Vullen and lucario were also running down a near by alley way. "Look there its Charlie and every one else." Said lucario.

When angel Charlie saw lucario he launched an orb straight for lucario. Lucario couldn't react fast enough and flew back hitting a building. "Put him down now!" demanded angel Charlie.

Vullen set ninetales down gently and put her paws in the air. As Shaina ran up to ninetales. But he got up slowly with no facial expression. He then lifted his front paws up. A bright green ball appeared and formed into a piece of the triforce and started to levitate towards the sky.

All the others stood in awe as they saw two other pieces connect with ninetales' and formed the triforce. It started to glow and shot a beam straight up into the sky. The sky went from green to gold and then to a normal color.

**Dog heavens**

Annabel was puzzled as to how to break the seal on earth. Suddenly Colleen came running in yelling, "The seal has been broken!"

"Really how asked Annabel "

"I don't know but I feel that my son is in extreme pain! I say we go down there and find them!"

"Good plan lets go"

Annabel colleen and Edward all teleported to San Francisco to find them.

**Streets of San Francisco**

The triforce had split apart and returned to their owners when ninetales got his back he fainted again and was caught by Shaina. "It's ok your safe now." Said Shaina in a calm soothing voice.

**To Be Concluded**


	6. epilouge

Ninetales was unconscious face down on the ground. When he woke he had no idea where he was

"Where am I?" said ninetales.

The area around ninetales was dark and cold. Not the 'burr' cold but the spine tingling evil cold. Then through the darkness he saw a figure, a kind and loving figure.

"Mom, MOM!" screamed ninetales as he ran for his mother.

He ran for his mother, laughing and crying with joy as he did. But she fell to the ground. His tears of joy turned to sadness. He kneeled to his mother and cried. All of a sudden he saw all of his friends and family circle him. He cheered slightly but as he was about to hug a friend they all fell dead. He fell to the ground crying then a shadow figure appeared he looked up and his heart was filled with rage. As he saw the figure of ultimate, ruler of the element knights.

As he was about to strike his foe every thing went dark and through it all he saw farone and cried as she said, "if you are to save this world you must make sacrifices."

Ninetales saw farone disappear and then the area around him turned into a large room that looked like a tomb. He looked around for a sign of life. When he walked forward he saw Shaina banging on a clear glass door that looked unbreakable. He looked inside and gasped at the sight of himself pointing a sword towards a shiny object on the ground.

Then a bright light appeared and Shaina was gone.

"**GAHHHH!" **screamed ninetales putting his front paws behind his head and propped himself up on his bed. It was dark.

"**NINETALES ARE YOU OK!**" yelled a voice from right next to him. Ninetales perked his ears up and recognized the voice.

"Mom?" thought ninetales to him and then before he knew he was being embraced by his mother.

"OUCH!" said ninetales clenching his abdomen witch was bandaged up tight.

The pain knocked ninetales again.

The next day ninetales woke up to see his family and friends hovering over him.

"Where am I?" asked ninetales.

"In your room" said Edward

"How long was I out?"

"2 weeks" replied Shaina

"Oh where's Vullen?"

Everyone bowed their heads. "We haven't seen her nor lucario sense you fell unconscious" said Charlie.

I'll find them said ninetales trying to get up but was stopped by pain.

You shouldn't try and get up said lucario in the doorway

"Yeah it hurts me even more to see you like this," said Vullen who came up from behind lucario, "Especially since I did this"

Vullen don't worry said colleen walking over (cue Zelda's lullaby) colleen put her arm around her daughter and brought her over to ninetales who was unconscious again.

"He will hate me forever" sighed Vullen

"Stop talking like that he loves you and always will I mean if he would throw his head under a pendulum in place of you"

Vullen walked towards Nineatles whose hair was being stroked by Shaina.

Vullen reached for he brothers paw and touched it lightly "I'm sorry" whispered Vullen

"Don't be," groaned ninetales opening his eyes, "You didn't do this belladonna did and we will get her back. You're my sister I can never hate you." They hugged each other

**Eevee: well this was an interesting day but to end it here is ninetales singing through fire and flames by dragon force. Hit it!**

**MUSIC STARTS**

**Ninetales: **On a cold winter morning In the time before the lighting flames of death's eternal reign We ride towards the fight  
When the darkness has fallen down And the times are tough almightier sound of evil laughter falls Around the world tonight  
Fighting hard, fighting on for the steel Through the wastelands evermore The scattered souls will feel the hell Bodies wasted on the shore  
On the blackest plains in Hell's domain We watch them as they go Through the fire and pain and once again we know!  
So now we're flying we're free we're free before the thunderstorm on towards the wilderness our quest carries on  
Far beyond the sundown Far beyond the moonlight Deep inside our hearts and all our souls!  
So far away we wait for the day for the lives all so wasted and gone we feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days through the fire and the flames we carry on! (Guitar)  
As the red day is dawning And the lightning cracks the sky They'll raise their hands to the heavens above With resentment in their eyes  
Running back through the midmorning light There's a burning in my heart We're banished from a time in a fallen land To a life beyond the stars  
In your darkest dreams see to believe Our destiny is time And endlessly we'll all be free tonight!  
And on the wings of a dreams far beyond reality All alone in desperation Now the time has gone  
Lost inside you'll never find Lost within my own mind day after day this misery must go on!  
So far away we wait for the day for the lives all so wasted and gone we feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days through the fire and the flames we carry on! (Guitar solo)  
Now here we stand with their blood on our hands we fought so hard, now can we understand I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly candor freedom of every man!  
So far away we wait for the day for the lives all so wasted and gone we feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days through the fire and the flames we carry on!

**the end**


End file.
